Nick Fury
Nicholas Joseph Fury (ニコラス・ジョセフ・フューリー, Nikorasu Josefu Fyūrī), most commonly known as Nick Fury (ニック・フューリー, Nikku Fyūrī) for short, is the director of the secret military agency S.H.I.E.L.D., the spy agency tasked with keeping an eye on super-powered threats. He is an ally of the Avengers, and has taken the young Peter Parker under his wing. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Spider-Man. Hope you survive the experience." :—Nick Fury. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Chi McBride (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Nick Fury is a bald African-American male with brown eyes, with a black moustache and is bald. He wears a black shirt with a black coat and wears a eyepatch on his left eye. In his early years in S.H.I.E.L.D. , Nick Fury had a big afro. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Nick Fury is very encouraging to others and likes to help other and takes civilians lives as first place. When he teaches he is very strict in it and chides them when they are in fault. He usually does this to hide his soft side from others. Despite being strict, Fury has shown to have some humor and see the fun in things. Relationships Friends/Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *Nicole Fury (sister) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities Powers * Master Martial Artist, Manipulator, Militant, Agent, Assassin & Espionage * Tactical analysis & Enhanced Trickery Capabilities * Masterful Expertise With Hacking Protocols * Superior Marksman * Super Soldier Treatments ** Superior Strength, Reflexes & Agility ** Genius-Level Strategic Capabilities ** High Stamina ** Healing Factor ** Ageless lifespan Abilities *'Expert Marksman' Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons *'S.H.I.E.L.D. guns' Transportation Gallery History Past Nick Fury is an Agent of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division a global peace keeping force. As their best agent he rose through the ranks becoming the Director worked closely with Agent Coulson. During his time he has allied himself with other heroes such as the Avengers. At some point of time, Nick Fury let Taskmaster join S.H.I.E.L.D. After some time he betrayed Taskmaster and the former latter dropped out from S.H.I.E.L.D. He and Gamora knows each other, and wants her to promise not to come back on Earth again for some unknown reason. Overtime he decided to create his own S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Progam, in which he recruited young heroes. Some of the heroes he recruited are Nova (Samuel "Sam" Alexander), White Tiger (Ava Ayala), Iron Fist (Daniel "Danny" Rand), and Power Man (Luke Cage). Synopsis See also External links *Nick Fury Wikipedia *Nick Fury Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Universe Characters